Life Isn't Like That
by AlinaJaqui
Summary: Series of pointless and angst filled drabbles.
1. Not Worthless

**Not Worthless**

It still hurt; though it was mostly just a dull throb of pain. Almost like the burn was mocking him, Saying _'I'm still here you can't get rid of me that easily.'_ He didn't dare take off the bandage yet and he had already ordered all of the mirrors off the ship. He didn't wan't to see the reminder his father had inflicted upon him. The reminder of his failure to his nation, family, and father.

The reminder of his failure as a prince but most of all as a son. His reminder the he was _worthless_. Zuko felt his eyes begin to water. He angrily wiped at thembefore the tears began to fall, again. He took a deep breath and silently began to berate himself. He was the prince of the fire nation, princes didn't cry. Crying was for people who were devoid of all hope.

He wasn't. He had hope. He could stand his own ground and he didn't need anyone else's help. He would find the Avatar by himself. He would recover everything that was rightfully his _on his own_. He would show everyone! He would show his sister, that he didn't need to be a prodigy to accomplish things. He would show that general that he didn't need to sacrifice a whole division for a victory.

But most of all he would show his father that he wasn't worthless.

**So how did you like it? I'm thinking of making this a series of pointless angst drabbles, this is probably because most of the stories I like in ATLA fandom are all pointless drabbles…odd.**

**-Alina**


	2. Look At Me

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Never was, will, or shall be.**

**Look At Me**

Look at me. C'mon look. Why can't you just understand! Why can't you see me for once? _Me_, not the person who glares, threatens, and sulks. The real me. The one who use to cry himself to sleep, the one who use to get yelled at and hit, The one who no matter how much he puts his mask on he can't hide how lost and alone he feels.

So look. Look at the person who you don't understand. Look at the little boy who hides behind that mask of threats and glares. Remember masks don't cover eyes. Maybe why that's why they are called the window the soul. So look, understand, listen.…**please**.

**Whoa…this one is even shorter than the last. I have to credit the idea of the 'look at me's to ****S-Chrome**** and her story Take A Look At Me in the Kim Possible Fandom. I did not ask her if I could take it so hopefully she will be most merciful if she finds this…**

**Best wishes,**

**Alina**


	3. Battle

**Battle**

The dream all ways started the same way, desperate, frantic, and impatient.

Their lips crashed together desperately, eager to clash in the new found battle field. His hands moved to her hair. Her hands moved to his neck. Their tongues fought with a ferocity that could only be matched by the other. The room began to fill with moans, pleas, and whimpers. As each side sought for a victory over the other. The dream only stopped when they took a breath. Then it would start all over again.

Their lips crashed together desperately…

**I'm not really sure what ship this is, but when I was writing it I kind of imagined** **Zutara.**

**-Alina**


	4. I'd Like To See You Try'

**Challenged by ****Vanguard Ziggy**

'**I'd Like To See You Try'**

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

"But…" Ty Lee whimpered.

"Do you think I sent you to the Royal Fire academy to see you join a circus?" her father questioned in a dangerously low voice.

"No…but I thought that-"

"You _thought_?" Her father roared his hands ablaze. "You thought that you could walk out of this house with out a second thought? After all we have done for you? We have managed to place you in a social standing people would kill for!"

"Well let them have it!" Ty Lee shrieked, tears forming at her eyes, as she jumped to her feet.

"You _dare_ defy me?" He yelled, the fire in his hands burning brighter, as he assumed a fighting pose. "After you have slept in my home, ate my food, and…"

"_Shut up!_" She screamed "You didn't do it for me, you _never_ did anything for me!" the tears were flowing freely now. "You tolerated me so you could use me as a pawn to further your own status and you know what? _It Worked!_ So why can't you let me go, and live my life?"

Ty Lee's father aimed a kick at her stomach, winding her and knocking her to the ground. He had obviously been pushed too far.

"Let you live your life?" He questioned coldly "I'd like to see you try." And with that he raised a hand to her throat. Nothing happed for a moment then a piercing scream rose form Ty Lee's mouth.

**I was originally going to make this longer but I loved the open ending too much! Hopefully you'll like this ****Vanguard Ziggy**

**-Alina**


	5. Perfect

**Perfect**

He had good reasons for hating them, for one they were the only things that were keeping him from his fathers love. Also they had beaten him time and time again when he was obviously the better fighter. He hated them because they were on the good side, the superior side, the one every one always loved.

They were the sun, while he had to stay in the shadows. He hated them because they had friends, people their age that didn't envy them because of a title, or mock them because of a burn.

Most of all though he hated them because they were everything he wasn't.

**Well this one is probably a bit sloppy because I jotted it down all in one sitting… Oh, well. I fixed it up a bit when I typed it on the computer.**

**Best wishes,**

**Alina**


	6. Truth

**Truth**

I wish I could tell you that the world is a perfect place, that deep down everyone is good, and if someone did something awful they would regret it, truly regret it. I can't though because that would be a lie and this document will tell you the brutal truth.

The world is hell. Protect the things you love with your life, if you don't you will surely lose them. Always believe in something because no matter how stupid, grand, evil, or good that belief is, it will help you get up every morning, it will help you take a blow, and after that hit it will help you get right back up again.

Never treasure innocence, treasure knowledge. Knowledge is power and innocence is a weakness, never confuse the two. Never display your weakness to your enemies, or they will be exploited. Encase your heart in ice and distance your self from the world. That way no one can ever hurt you.

Study people. Lean _their_ weaknesses and learn how to better protect yours. Lean what makes a person get up every day. Know what makes them tick. That way you can destroy or repair them when ever you please.

Doing this you can become **undefeatable.**

-Fire Lord Zuko


	7. Wondering

**Wondering**

He closed his eyes and felt the wind caress his skin in a cool kiss. The wind smelt sharp, chilly, and fresh. It reminded him of his mother in an odd sort of way. It was soothing. He teetered at the edge of a huge cliff reveling in the fact that all he had to do was take a step to end it all. Forever.

He would be with the mother that this wind so reminded him of. All he had to do was dangle his foot over nothing, feel the great void under it, and let his body follow.

If he did this though, he would always wonder. He would wonder where he would be if he didn't fall, take the easy way out. He would wonder if he would've defeated Azula, if he would've captured the avatar, if he would've been the Fire Lord.

It's this wondering that makes him slowly back away form the cliff and return to a camp where an old man sits, never knowing how close he was to losing all he had.


	8. Imperfection

**Imperfection**

The young man stood tall in the midst of the crowd. He looked like a warrior. He looked like a leader.

It was perfection.

He had a serious look upon his face and eyes that seemed to glow with an inner strength.

It was perfection.

His skin was an icy peach. His hands didn't have a freckle or a callus. They were soft and smooth like silk.

It was perfection.

His clothes draped his frame nicely, revealing a beautify sculpted body.

It was perfection.

Upon his face was a hideous scar that reeked of pain and aguish. It married his beauty and it was the only thing people tended to see.

It was imperfection.

**I'm not very happy with this, even after I fixed it up...Oh well, perhaps someone will like it...**

**-Alina**


	9. Mother's Day

**This one is for ****AirGirl Phantom****, because of all of the awesome reviews she has been giving me! Hope you like it! **

**Mother's Day**

_'Today was mother's day'_ she thought numbly as the hot tears spilled down her cheeks. _'Things like this weren't suppose to happen on mothers day' _She watched blankly as the stretcher was brought slowly to the raft on the waters edge. In the stretcher was a body of a woman. She wasn't moving.

_"Katara, hurry" her mother screeched, a look of panic in her eyes, while her face fought to be calm for her daughter. _

_"Wait. I have to find my necklace!" Katara yelled back, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't concentrate. She couldn't block out the terrible noises she heard, the screams of pain, crackling of fire, and the terrible, terrible smell of burning flesh. _

_She was rushing around the house trying to remember where she had last put the necklace her mothergave her. Her mind was in a frenzied panic."Go without me!" she screamed "I'll come later. I know the way to the 'safe place' without your help!" Her hands were now scouring the tables knocking over brushes and bracelets. 'Where was that necklace?'_

_Her mother still stood at the doorway, waiting for her child. Katara ran into another room and began her search once more. She didn't have to look for long though and she quickly found the necklace, her hand grasping the cool medallion. _

_Then she heard another scream join into the hectic chaos around her. This one though was closer and familiar. Her mother. She gasped in panic and turned around to face the doorway where her mother last stood and was greeted with a horrible sight. Her mother was burning, with blood running down her body. _

_Her screams of angry pain filled the house with a raw animalistic sound. Katara couldn't move. She was transfixed by the sight. Everything else was forgotten. She couldn't hear the screams anymore. She couldn't smell the burning anymore. _

_She could only stand their while her mother burned, while she watched the light go out of her eyes as she crumpled and fell to the floor. Katara still watched though, slowly reclaiming control of her limbs and senses. Everything came rushing back, but instead of running to her mother's body, she just ran._

_She ran though the door, past the snow and the trees, until she couldn't feel her legs anymore. She tried to run away from it all but all she managed to run to was the 'safe place'. She wasn't the only one their either. Many people, including her brother, want to the 'safe place' once the trouble started. She didn't know how long she stood their, numb in the snow, but the screams slowly subsided and all she was left with was a terrible silence._

They slowly placed her mother's bloody, burnt body on the raft with the others and then pushed it out to sea. After this most of the people attending the funeral retuned to the village to help repair it.

Katara was left their watching the raft as it began to sink, slowly returning the people back to the water where they were born. '_Today was mother's day'_ she thought again _'Things like this shouldn't happen on mother's day'_

**My longest one yet…wow. Well, review please.**

**-Alina**


	10. Price of Perfection

What is the price of perfection? Is it guilt? Is it silence? A silence that burns you on the inside with all the things you yearn to say? A silence that follows you everyday? Every night?

There is no escape from this silence, he realizes this tonight as her wakes from yet another nightmare, drenched in sweat and tangled in his silk sheets. He places his feet on the cool marble under his bed the frigid air around him making him shiver. He walks over to a chair where he picks up a silk robe and wraps it around himself for warmth.

After leaving his room he roams around the halls of the huge ornate palace. He feels lost in his own home. It tonight that he realizes the price of perfection is not worth it. It is too late though to take back the silence. It is too late to realize the price of perfection isn't worth it.

**Sorry it took so long. I had no internet connection so I couldn't post.. **

**-Alina **


	11. Sickness of the Mind

**Sickness of the Mind**

I feel sick. It's almost like I can feel the bile rising in my throat. I think the scary part is that it's all in my mind. I'm imagining _everything_.

'Oh gods please help' I whine pitifully holding my stomach in agony. My mouth opens in a soundless yell. To yell. I would love to just that. To _scream_, till everyone felt my pain, knew what I was going through.

If they knew how much I left behind, how much I had, just to stand up for them. Right now I wish I didn't do it. I wish I had kept silent and…, oh_ gods _did my stomach hurt. I think I'm going mad.

My mind is going insane. I can't think anymore, only feel. The endless pain. I feel sick.

**- I just recently looked at my hits… I got 1035. I'm flattered…and confused. I have 1,035 hits and only 13 reviews, is something missing here or is that just me?**

**-Alina**


	12. Fairy Tales

**Fairy Tales**

**Katara**

When she was little Katara couldn't understand why life couldn't be like the fairy tales. Where evil was always conquered, love always blossomed, men were honorable, and their always was an adventure.

Sometimes she would just pretend that life was a book but whenever she came back from her world of princes and princess every betrayal would hurt just a bit more than usual.

It was only when she met Zuko that she finally realized that not every story had a happy ending.

**Zuko**

When he was little Zuko always thought that fairy tales were over rated. There was no death, gore, or violence but just a lot of happy endings.

So he quickly forgot about Cinderella and Snow White's seven dwarfs and began to listen to his uncles stories. These ones were about battles, soldiers, and armies. There was never a happy ending in sight.

When Zuko turned fourteen he suddenly realized the appeal of Cinderella.

**Aang**

When Aang was little he was never allowed to read Fairy tales but some of his fellow monks snuck the banned literature in and Aang immediately fell in love with the stories. He swore that he would become like the prince in the stories and save the damsels in distress.

Now he realizes that not all girls are helpless.

**Sokka**

Sokka liked hunting platypus-bear than reading but there were those times when Katara had managed to get him to play princess with her that he desperately wished he was reading the stories to Katara rather than swishing around in a dress.

Right now though, in the heat of battle, he wishes he was still back to those happy days.

**Azula**

When Azula saw her first Fairy Tale she promptly set it on fire and promised that if she saw another one she would do the same thing.

She kept her promise.


End file.
